Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of location-based services (e.g., navigation services, mapping services, augmented reality applications, etc.) that have greatly increased in popularity, functionality, and content. Augmented reality and mixed reality applications allow users to see a view of the physical world merged with virtual objects (e.g., digital objects) in real time. Mapping applications further allow such virtual objects to be annotated to location information. However, with this increase in the available content and functions of these services, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges to present the content which is relevant for users and in ways that can be easily and quickly understood by the users. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling a personalized user experience that accounts for user behavior within an augmented or mixed reality environment.